


Chapter 1: Fight For Your Right

by drhomestuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe-Roller Derby, Castiel (Supernatural) - Freeform, Castiel/ Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Eric Kripke - Freeform, F/F, Genderswap, Jessica Moore/ Sam Winchester, John Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drhomestuck/pseuds/drhomestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women in their early twenties meet at a roller derby team sign-up. Castiel Novak has had next to zero experience on skates, and needs a helping hand. Deanna Winchester, on the other hand, has been doing this for years, and knows exactly how to do almost everything. When Deanna's hand reaches out to help Castiel up, it becomes the start of something nobody could have guessed: two inseparable members of a roller derby team, a famous roller-skating duo, and an incredible friendship. Will it become something more? God - and maybe Deanna's sister Samantha - only knows....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 1: Fight For Your Right

Castiel Novak needed a hobby. 

Like, right Now. This is where roller derby came into light. It seemed 

perfect at the time. It's badass, popular, unique. She'd have a great time. And 

she would make some friends. Right? Well, she had spent $350 on gear, and she 

was already at the skate warehouse. There was no going back. A woman with 

purple hair sat at the front desk.

"Derby Name?" The lady with the purple hair looked at Castiel 

expectantly.

"Oh, um. Avenging Angel."

"Badass. Head on in." Castiel, a small twenty something, was signing up 

for Roller Derby new girl training. 

"HYA!" A girl about Castiel's size was just hit out… Off the track.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into…" Castiel muttered to herself. 

She laced up her skates, and out her pads on. "Okay…" She awkwardly stood up 

off the bleachers and walked on her toestops up to the track. It took 15 minutes 

just to get up and on it, and when she finally succeeded, she fell. She saw the 

girl in front of her. How could she possibly be new? She skated like a fucking 

pro. UGH. Castiel fell on her face. Again. She heard snickers. She got up, ready 

for revenge. She got a good lap in without falling. She then fell. This is such a 

Castiel thing to do.

"You need help?'


End file.
